


白魔的困扰

by axrabbit



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 一个野队清cd hps暴涨的愤怒白魔
Relationships: 白魔/学者
Kudos: 4





	白魔的困扰

**Author's Note:**

> 男姐姐大莱莱白魔x贫乳学者  
> 喷奶 失禁

高难副本的攻略很不愉快，勉勉强强过了本，队友们还在互相甩锅，那个龙骑，后跳去世，那个黑魔，狂吃aoe，那个坦克，裸吃死刑，全尼玛脑瘫，白魔法师气得奶子疼，特别是那个学者——奶也不奶人，狂刷群盾像个弱智，还毫不惭愧地说自己奶了很多，都没蓝了，过量47％。  
“白魔你怎么不奶人啊？”  
学者甚至质问他。  
我是来丰胸的还是来打本的？白魔摸了摸自己又大了一圈的胸，一只手都抓不完，丰腴的乳肉从指缝里挤出来，现在他决定帮这位嘴强学者丰胸，众目睽睽下，一杖子把人敲得不省人事，其他六个人都不敢吱声，好可怕，我得走。  
这学者的胸真小啊，白魔感叹了一下，就像平底锅上两颗红豆，白魔用手戳了戳，那两颗豆子就颤颤巍巍地立起来，学者悠悠转醒，后脑勺还隐隐发疼，发现自己被绑在床上，衣服被脱得精光，那个很凶很母的白魔大哥在玩他的胸……噢是乳头。  
“啊？你……你干什么”  
学者猛烈得挣扎起来，发现被绑得结结实实，完全挣脱不开，学者满脸恐慌，恐惧地看着白魔，白魔暧昧地笑了一下，他的嘴唇很饱满，浅色的唇冻一闪一闪，学者一时看呆了，突然胸口一疼，白魔修长的手指夹住他的奶头，涂成酒红色的指甲陷进他的奶头里，刺痛感让学者挪动身体躲开，可白膜一点放过他的意思都没有。  
“别怕，姐姐我来帮你丰胸罢了，毕竟你的奶量实在是，太 少 了，伤害也仅是我的一半。”  
白魔的小嘴一张一合，吐出来的字净是讽刺人的，白魔解开自己的外套，随手扔在地上，令人瞩目的双奶把里面的宽松衬衣顶起来，一晃一晃的，动感十足，学者看呆了，白膜俯下身，用胸把学者的脑袋埋起来，学者脸上传来柔软的触感，紧接着就是窒息感，白魔把胸拢起来，给学者来了个脸部按摩，学者的喘气声越来越大，声音被闷着呜呜呜点不知道在说什么。  
“哈啊……哈啊”  
白魔终于放过了学者，学者喘着粗气，下体勃起了，白魔笑吟吟地看着学者，戳了学者一下半勃的阴茎。  
“你很喜欢？”  
白魔把衣服掀起来，没了衣服束缚的胸看起来更加硕大，劈头盖脸的把学者埋住了，肉贴肉的感觉就是不一样，感觉好像脑袋伸进了飞机杯里，柔软的脂肪紧贴着学者的脸，学者不由得想象自己的鸡巴插进深深的乳沟里，被乳肉夹着摩擦，然后射漂亮白魔一脸白浊。  
“哈，奶小鸡也小。”  
学者感觉双腿间被倒了什么滑腻的液体，性器被人粗鲁地对待了，白魔强硬地把他可怜的小龟头从包皮里扣出来，最要命的是学者竟然觉得疼痛过后有一种异样的快感，顾不上被人嘲讽了，学者眼泪汪汪，羞得想拢起腿却被绑得根本动弹不得，反复揉搓了几次，学者完全勃起了，在白魔嫌恶的眼神里学者无地自容，白膜掏出一根银针，在学者惊恐地注视下，插进了学者的乳孔，本来就红肿不堪的乳头愈加肿大，学者胸前一阵刺痛，性器马上萎下去不少。  
“别怕嘛，虽然不能像姐姐那么大，变成b杯还是可以的~”  
白魔咏唱了治愈法术，学者根本想不到接下来会发生什么，一根手指来到他隐秘的入口，戳弄了一下就直直插进去，异物的侵入让学者感到肚子又涨又痛，后穴被粗暴地开拓一遍后倒是乖巧得很。  
“不、不要！不行——不行我错了，啊啊！”  
学者挣扎得格外厉害，可他的命根子被白魔牢牢地抓住，马眼紧张得收缩，从来没有被拓宽过的缝隙被一点点撑开，学者哭叫着，无法阻止自己的尿道被堵上，几把里面又痛又麻，过了一会白魔停下动作，学者只看见个圈在鸡巴外面，学者哪知道那是什么，他只觉得自己的唧唧要坏掉了，不正常的快感充斥着大脑，好像鸡巴被人草了，尿尿的地方好怪，然后屁眼也被草了，白魔脱下裤子，掏出大宝贝，直接插进学者的屁股里，处男的肉穴夹得白魔有点难受，太勒鸟了，白魔把绳子解开，把学者抱起来，学者的头正好可以埋到胸口。  
“？……”  
学者闻到一股奶腥味，脸上被弄湿了，白魔捏捏自己的胸，学者被射了一脸奶汁，头发黏成一缕一缕的，还没等学者反应过来，白魔就掐着学者的下巴强迫他张嘴，把粉嫩的乳头按进学者嘴里，瞬间学者呛了一口奶，此时白魔开始抽插，学者肚子好涨，穴口被撑的好痛，又不得不去吸白魔的奶，学者只能一边发出呜呜的声音一边流泪，被干得久了也觉出一些快感，白魔的鸡巴撞到某个地方的时候，屁股里就好酸好麻，肉穴收缩得紧，白魔加快速度，肉体碰撞发出让人脸红心跳的声音，学者被操爽了，虽然很羞耻，但是他现在好想射，含着奶求饶。  
“……想、想射了……”  
学者的阴茎被憋得紫红，刚刚喝下去的奶水充盈膀胱，白魔恶意地按着学者肚子，学者已经处于崩溃边缘，怎么都发泄不出来，不知道怎么的胸部也涨涨的，肉穴早给人操开了，含着白魔的大鸡巴不放，一股一股往外冒水，白魔抵着学者的腺体缓慢碾磨，无疑让学者痛苦又欢愉，学者被操得眼前发白，屁股越操越湿，终于是翻着白眼干性高潮了，涎水弄湿了一小片床单，白魔也顺势狠插十几下痉挛的肉穴，射了学者一肚子精液，白魔安抚着学者，没有把几把拔出来。  
“好涨……”  
缓过神来的学者小小声地说，这模样比打本的时候讨喜太多，眼睛红得跟野兔差不多，满脸泪痕，白魔揉捏着学者鼓起来的胸，哄道  
“乖，姐姐疼你。”  
学者觉得肚子好涨，胸也好涨，好像有什么东西要喷出来了，可惜被堵着，一滴都出不来  
“想……尿尿，呜呜”  
学者感觉屁股的东西涨大了一圈，把他的小穴撑开了，直觉告诉他又要挨操了，白魔温柔地安慰他，甚至爱抚了他的性器，小幅度的抽出那根尿道棒又插回去，期间一些白色的液体从小口里漏出来，学者只觉得鸡巴里好痒好涨，不自觉地扭动着窄腰，不停吞吐白魔的几把，白魔很满意。  
“姐姐等下就给乖孩子奖励。”  
学者的胸被揉得越涨越大，屁股里的精液太多了，伴随着白魔的抽插漏出来好些，学者的脑袋有点轻飘飘了，白魔的奶汁被他喝得见底，可学者还是吮吸着白魔的奶头，舌头伸到乳缝里，白魔被吸得舒服，好好疼爱了学者的屁股，学者的肚子慢慢鼓起来，装满了白色液体。  
白魔把学者的双腿抱起来，小孩把尿的姿势，抽出性器，穴口一时合不拢，白魔按着学者的肚肚，时不时用劲往里按，里面含着的精液就喷涌出来，失禁一样的感觉让学者又爽又害怕，紧接着白魔把他胸口和几把里的禁锢接触，学者睁大了双眼，胸前一股热流喷出来，喷得到处都是，可怜的阴茎先是涌出一股白色的液体，然后慢慢变成淡黄色，奶腥味和尿骚味充斥着房间，床单湿得不成样子，可学者的乳头还断断续续的流出乳汁，软软的鸡儿一直漏水，白魔这时也不嫌他脏，抱着抽搐的学者说  
“你好可爱啊❤姐姐喜欢”  
浑身沾满各种液体的学者愣了一下，露出一个痴痴的笑容，气若游丝  
“我也、我也喜欢姐姐。”  
白魔亲了亲学者的嘴唇，舌头伸进学者的口腔，都是奶味，在学者的嘴里掠夺了一圈，轻轻含住学者的舌尖，学者已经很累了，在亲吻中渐渐睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 有爸爸想找我约稿吗.jpg孩子想要飞天床在战场睡觉


End file.
